Lost Internet Connection
by AwesomePancakes707
Summary: Alfred absolutely depends on his internet connection, so what happens when he loses it? Rated K for absolute adorable fluff. USUK/UKUS. Oneshot.


_**Request from a friend of mine. Sorry it's on the short side! Three fanfictions in one night with no sleep isn't the best combination xD. But feel free to send more requests! As long as it's Hetalia related and anything that's explained that needs to be explained, I'll try and do it. I can't guarantee I'll be able to do everything, but I'll try. I don't own Hetalia nor any of it's characters. But if it's being sold for auction, I'd gladly take part in it.**_

* * *

Alfred sat on the couch, a small smile on his face as he looked at his feet. "New York, Houston, Los Angeles, Philadelphia, Phoenix, San Antonio, San Jose, Austin, and Chicago!" He exclaimed, wiggling the pinky toe that represent Chicago. The American was going a bit insane with boredom, his internet connection having cut out for no good reason, and he was left to no wi-fi.

The Brit that sat next to him raised a bushy eyebrow, frowning slightly. "What the hell are you doing, Alfred?" He asked, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the couch. "You're becoming deranged, just because your precious wi-fi cut out." He sighed, shaking his head slightly at the other blonde's childlike manner.

"I can't help it, Iggy! I'm bored!" He whined, flopping back onto the couch and groaning in annoyance. His eyes flickered shut as he listened to the zooming cars and the traffic, smiling at the familiar sounds of one of his favorite cities, Chicago. Chicago had been through a lot, mainly the Chicago Fire. 'Man.. That was worse than stubbing my toe!' He thought, cringing before looking back to the Englishman.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the American nation's behavior, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm just going to go make dinner," He muttered, going to stand but was quickly pulled down as Alfred grasped his wrist.

"No! Wait!" He exclaimed, eyes wide with terror at the possibility of the other making dinner. Arthur was a professional food burner, and the thought of the overcooked food made him want to boycott the existence of food, much like he wanted to do with winter. "I'll make burgers or something! You just relax!" he insisted, standing up as he pushed Arthur down onto the couch, grinning. "It's fine! I'm the hero!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously before dashing into the kitchen.

A sigh of relief fell from Alfred's lips as he stood in front of the fridge. Opening the fridge, he grabbed the thawed, packaged hamburger meat and set it on the counter, ripping the plastic open as he went to work on forming the patties. Seasoning them lightly, he brought them into the backyard, setting them on the grill and heading back inside. The American grabbed the fries that just need to be placed into the oven, opening the package and spreading the cold fries onto a tray before slipping said tray into a preheated oven.

As he waited for the food to cook, he pulled his phone out, angrily pressing his thumb against the refresh button, whining as the page wouldn't load. "So unfair.." He grumbled, setting his phone to the side before going to check on the food. Once it was done, he made plates and poured drinks. 'I can hold dishes like a pro,' Alfred thought to himself, walking into the living room and placing the dishes on the coffee table. "Dinner is served," He stated, taking a seat next to Arthur.

While the Englishman ate with some manners, the American dug into his food like it was the last meal he'd ever eat, the juicy meat a forbidden fruit. "Alfred, there's plenty more. There's no need to eat that quickly," Arthur solded after swallowing a bite of food.

"I don't care! It tastes good!" The other replied, his voice muffled by a mouthful of meat and bun. Once the food was eaten, or scarfed down in Alfred's case, Arthur gathered the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. It was tradition that whoever made dinner, the other would clean the dishes. So, that mainly left Arthur to always cleaning up the plates.

When the dishes were squeaky clean, the Brit made his way back into the living room, settling down next to the other blonde. "Seventeen," He stated as he sat, pulling a blanket over the two. Another tradition between the two was to say how many times they had sang Happy Birthday in their heads whilst washing the dishes. Something Alfred may or may not have come up with.

Alfred stretched out, his head resting in the Englishman's lap. Arthur smiled warmly, running his fingers through the silky, blonde hair as he made sure to avoid the stubborn cowlick. "I love you, Alfie…" He sighed, rubbing a strand of hair between two of his fingers.

Alfred looked up at Arthur, a large grin on his face. "I love ya too, Artie." He replied, sitting up slightly to press a kiss to the Englishman's cheek, laughing at the blush that quickly formed.

Hours later, the two were pressing their lips together in gentle kisses as they cuddled on the couch, laughing at the cheesy jokes in the movie they were currently watching. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off the the shrill beeping of the American's phone. Alfred's eyes widened and he scrambled off the couch, making a happy noise as he saw that the internet connection had hooked back up.

But, when an angry Englishman threw the other's phone at a wall, Alfred had no choice but to spend his time focusing on the representation of Britain. For a few weeks. Because now he had to get a new phone. But, he loved Arthur with all of his heart. So he forgave him. Sort of.

* * *

_**Hahahaha. Grumpy Arthur is funny Arthur. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**_

_**May the maple be ever in your flavor.**_

_**- Awesomepancakes707**_


End file.
